2020 Top 25 Most Anticipated List
Here is the list of films I'm most excited to see in 2020. As always, things change and a few of these probably won't end up being released. These are my rankings as of today. Definitely the weakest known property year since I've been doing these. That's not necessarily a bad thing. It's left a lot of openings for new or unknown properties to shine. I'm excited. Final List 1. Wonder Woman 1984 IMDB Synopsis: A sequel to the 2017 superhero film 'Wonder Woman. Description: My favorite super-heroine returns in 2020. I can't wait to see what Wonder Woman is going to do next. From the looks of it, it's going to be a wild ride. With no major MCU, Batman or John Wick movie next year there was never any doubt this would top my 2020 list. Hype: 9.0 2. Godzilla vs. Kong IMDB Synopsis: As the gigantic Kong meets the unstoppable Godzilla, the world watches to see which one of them will become King of the Monsters. Description: Think happy thoughts...think happy thoughts. A franchise I want to see succeed so badly yet seems to disappoint at every turn. My hype for this should be a ten but it's not even close to it. It's hard to imagine this living up to the hype but I was quietly pray it does. Hype: 8.5 3. Underwater IMDB Synopsis: A crew of aquatic researchers work to get to safety after an earthquake devastates their subterranean laboratory. But the crew has more than the ocean seabed to fear. Description: A late addition to the list, Underwater has made a huge splash (pun intended) in my rankings. This movie looks like a Cloverfield prequel with better visuals and a strong cast. The amazing trailer ruined any chance this movie would fly under the radar for me. I can't wait. Hype: 8.5 4. Halloween Kills IMDB Synopsis: The saga of Michael Myers and Laurie Strode continues in the next thrilling chapter of the Halloween series. Description: A sequel to probably the best slasher film I have ever seen. I have no idea how Michael Myers could possibly be alive so that will be interesting to see play out. I trust the parties involved to make sure this next installment helps carry the Halloween forward once again. Hype: 8.0 5. Infinite IMDB Synopsis: A man discovers that his hallucinations are actually visions from past lives. Description: No trailer has been released yet but the premise sounds incredible. Chris Evans was originally the lead and caught my attention but has been replaced by Mark Wahlberg. Either way, he's a great lead and the movie sounds interesting as hell. Hype: 7.5 6. Tenet IMDB Synopsis: The project is described as an action epic revolving around international espionage, time travel, and evolution. Description: The newest epic from Christopher Nolan has a star-studded cast and a badass premise. In a year without some of the top properties there normally are that's enough to get ranked high on the list. I'm hoping Robert Pattinson has a great showing before his appearance as Batman in 2021. Hype: 7.5 7. Escape Room 2 IMDB Synopsis: Plot Unknown. Description: A sequel to one of the better movies I saw last year. It's a fun premise that can be consistently tweaked to feel fresh while keeping the same fun elements from the original. I see this franchise getting a lot more installments and if they keep going they way they are I'll be seeing them all. Hype: 7.5 8. Black Widow IMDB Synopsis: A film about Natasha Romanoff in her quests between the films Civil War and Infinity War. Description: Black Widow finally gets her well-deserved solo film. It's hard to get excited knowing 1) She's dead and 2) That this is set in the past in between movies we've already seen. I'd be much more hyped otherwise. The inclusion of Taskmaster is fantastic and I hope he's a great foil. Hype: 7.5 9. Deep Water Wiki Synopsis: A married couple who’ve fallen out of love with each other begin playing deadly mind games against one another that begins seeing those around them dying. Description: I need to put an asterisk here in case this movie actually turns out to be an erotic film. That would be a huge downer. Otherwise it's based of a best selling novel with incredible actor and a dark, intriguing plot. I am sufficiently excited to see this. Hype: 7.5 10. The Invisible Man IMDB Synopsis: When Cecilia's abusive ex takes his own life and leaves her fortune, she suspects his death was a hoax. As a series of coincidences turn lethal, Cecilia works to prove that she is being hunted by someone nobody can see. Description: This was much higher on my list before the trailer gave away the entire plot. I don't know how studios don't learn. When you spoil the entire plot it ruins the movie. The one potential twist we could get is expected now and it's a shame. I'll still see it and hope it can surprise me somehow. Hype: 7.0 11. Scoob! IMDB Synopsis: As they race to stop this dogpocalypse, the gang discovers that Scooby has an epic destiny greater than anyone imagined. Description: The heartwarming trailer really sold me on this film. I'm here for the Scooby/Shaggy emotional moments more than the mystery solving plot. It's amazing how relevant this franchise is today after being around for so long. It pays to care about your work I guess. Hype: 7.0 12. Bloodshot IMDB Synopsis: Ray Garrison, a slain soldier, is re-animated with superpowers. Description: It has a sweet trailer and focuses on a superhero I've heard about but don't know a ton about. Those are usually good selling points for me. Let's hope Vin Diesel can kill and give us another legitimate superhero brand outside of DC and Marvel. Hype: 7.0 13. The Rhythm Section IMDB Synopsis: A woman seeks revenge against those who orchestrated a plane crash that killed her family. Description: I'm a Blake Lively mark. I would watch her do a lot of things even if they aren't very good. I watched her hide on a rock from a shark. I watched her randomly disappear from her family and then randomly return to find her friend living with her husband. I would certainly watch her try to kill people and get revenge. That sounds WAY better. Hype: 7.0 14. The Kings Man IMDB Synopsis: As a collection of history's worst tyrants and criminal masterminds gather to plot a war to wipe out millions, one man must race against time to stop them. Description: The long delayed Kingsman prequel finally debuts in 2020. The trailer is okay but I have absolute faith that the team behind this know what they are doing. I can't wait to see how everything began and how it ties into the previous installments. Hype: 7.0 15. Ghostbusters: Afterlife IMDB Synopsis: When a single mom and her two kids arrive in a small town, they begin to discover their connection to the original Ghostbusters and the secret legacy their grandfather left behind. Description: After the disaster in 2016 I didn't think I could ever care about Ghostbusters again. It looks like I was wrong. All I needed was to ditch the politics, insert Paul Rudd and make it a coming of age tale. My faith has been restored. Hype: 7.0 16. The Way Back IMDB Synopsis: A former HS basketball phenom, struggling with alcoholism, is offered a coaching job at his alma mater. As the team starts to win, he may have a reason to confront his old demons. Description: There are nowhere near enough good sports movies these days. This is the first movie in a long time that gives me hope. Ben Affleck as an alcoholic basketball coach sounds great. I get strong Coach Carter vibes from this and that's one of my favorite sports movies ever. Let's hope this can rekindle the sports movie flame. Hype: 7.0 17. Venom 2 IMDB Synopsis: Sequel to the 2018 film 'Venom'. Description: I should be a lot more excited for this but frankly I'm not. I want to see Venom vs. Carnage. We'll be getting that. I hope it's good. Maybe, it's because there hasn't been a trailer but I'm just not feeling this as much as I should right now. Hype: 6.5 18. A Quiet Place 2 IMDB Synopsis: Sequel to the 2018 film, 'A Quiet Place'. Description: Deserved sequels will always get my money. A Quiet Place was a really good movie. It earned a sequel. I'm not sure where the story goes from here but with everyone from the first one involved I imagine it's going to be a heck of a ride. Hype: 6.5 19. The Woman in the Window Wiki Synopsis: An agoraphobic developmental psychologist ends up in the middle of a crime scene while spying on her new neighbors, leaving her to determine whether or not to alert the cops. Description: I typically don't end up liking Stephen King adaptations but I usually get hyped for them regardless. This seems similar to Invisible Man. However, they didn't spoil the shit out of it in the trailer. I can picture this taking twists and turns left and right. Hype: 6.5 20. The Empty Man IMDB Synopsis: On the trail of a missing girl, an ex-cop comes across a secretive group attempting to summon a terrifying supernatural entity. Description: This is low on the list because it's an unknown property with nobody actors involved. The premise sounds amazing and would otherwise by hovering around my top ten. This sounds exactly like the type of horror movie I could love. Hype: 6.5 21. Red Notice IMDB Synopsis: An Interpol agent tracks the world's most wanted art thief. Description: Dwayne Johnson. Gal Gadot. Ryan Reynolds. Who cares about the plot? Hype: 6.5 22. The Eternals IMDB Synopsis: The saga of the Eternals, a race of immortal beings who lived on Earth and shaped its history and civilizations. Description: This is where I was at before Guardians of the Galaxy dropped their trailer. I knew nothing about the group and didn't care at all. Then I was won over hard. Let's see if history repeats itself. Hype: 6.5 23. No Time to Die IMDB Synopsis: Bond has left active service. His peace is short-lived when his old friend Felix Leiter from the CIA turns up asking for help, leading Bond onto the trail of a mysterious villain armed with dangerous new technology. Description: Typically every other Bond movie with Daniel Craig has been amazing. I'm hoping that comes into play here after the bomb that was Spectre. Rami Malik as the villain definitely inspires hope. Hype: 6.5 24. Without Remorse Wiki Synopsis: John Clark, a Navy SEAL, goes on a path to avenge his wife's murder only to find himself inside of a larger conspiracy. Description: This is apparently a part of the Jack Reacher universe, which I've always wanted to get into. Otherwise, it's a Michael B. Jordan revenge movie. I'm in. Hype: 6.0 25. Fantasy Island IMDB Synopsis: A horror adaptation of the popular '70s TV show about a magical island resort. Description: The trailer really hurt the stock of this one. I like Blumhouse, I like Lucy Hale, I like Michael Pena but it looked more meh than I was hoping. Plus Blumhouse has lost some good will for Black Christmas. Let's hope I'm wrong. Hype: 6.0